ghost
by Southern Aldean Fan
Summary: A simple story about a hunter


It was a cold and dark night as a storm was rolling in from the western plains. The lighting danced and flashed across the skies. The winds blowing so strong that it sounded of a wolf howling. The thunder sounded of drums being played as the clouds rolled in like the waves of the sea. The once peaceful grounds and fields were becoming a place of disaster. The birds flew fast for the shelter of their nests and their young. Squirrels ran for the cover of the trees as the rain started to come down. The doe and her fawns jumped for the shelter of the forest. All the animals were seeking shelter from the storm that they knew was coming in. The only ones that did not seek shelter were the predators. Such as the grizzly of the forest. Such strength and power rested in the animals paws and mouth. Not even man was brave enough to face this monster alone without some sort of power in their hand. They never cared what the weather was as long as it was clear enough for them to see food they stay out. The other one that stays out is the mountain lion. So mighty and proud as they walk the lands. Their heads held high as they survey the land. The perfect example of stealth as they move silently through the woods. Making sure to move with grace and softness. The last and most dangerous one is man. No matter what the weather, rain, sleet, snow, or shine. They were always out, even at the dead of night. Moving as close to as quiet as the mountain lion but not as graceful. They had their minds set to one thing and one thing only when they showed up in the forest. The deer knew well of this creature named man. There were the most targeted by this predator and knew so. The birds in the air would sense the change in the wind and the smell that floated through the air was like a toxic to them. They were on high alert when the smell rolled in. However there was one hunter that was well prepared. He hunted this land and knew the ends and outs. How the land rolled and moved. Which places were the best to places traps for any size pray. He was well known in the forest and all tried to avoid him or pray they were not his next meal. He would come in quiet and unnoticed. The smell never came with him. He would blend into any surrounding that he was in. He was known as a ghost to the forest. They never knew when he was in the woods. Sitting in a tree stand or waiting on the ground. Just waiting for the right moment to attack and take his next victim. He would spend the whole off season preparing for the deer season. Each year he tried new ways of luring the deer in. From calls to scents there was no chance for any deer. He would mount the stands up high in the tree. Waiting for hours among hours for that one deer to make the mistake and walk pass him. His bow ready and his ears tuned for the sound that alerted his whole body to the presence of the next kill. The wind would blow against his body but no scent but the smell of a female doe would travel through the woods. Bucks nearby would pick up on the smell and follow it. When closer he would look though the binoculars to spot the buck. He looked left and right slowly looking for something that was out of place. This time a big sized buck walked into the clearing. His head held high as he smelled the air. The rack siting high on his head as a trophy to others showing how old and well trained he was. All then points stood out to the hunter and a smile came to his face. This here was going to be the next one to add to his kills. He stood still and watched as the animal would walk and smell the air every three minutes. His white tail moving in the air flashing like a signal to him. He watched and studied its moves as it stepped softly across the grass. The birds over head flying normal for they were unaware of the hunter themselves. No warning was given as the buck traveled closer and closer. The hunter hooked his trigger to his bow and pulled back. Looking through the scope he lined up the marks and then took a deep breath. The buck moved to the right just far enough for the hunter to get that one special spot. He released the trigger and watched the buck. It leaped in the air and took off in the field. His lungs hurting and filling with blood. Slowing down it stopped and started to wobble as its legs got weak and collapsed. Taking a few last breaths and laid down on the ground. The hunter released its breath and hung his head. The prize was him and he smiled as he looked up and closed his eyes. The wind blowing around his face and the clean air filling his lungs. He looked back at the buck on the ground and climbed out of the tree. Walking over he got a better look and laughed. The coat was a dark brown that lightened as it reached a white in the stomach. He knelt down on one knee and looked at the rack. It was a nice set and one that was nicely made. He ran his hand over the eyes and closed them as he said a quick prayer. Then he got up and looked around there was no other animals around. He grabbed the back legs and dragged the buck through the woods for a few feet then pulled a tarp off of the truck he had hidden in the woods. He loaded the buck and headed back home. The forest went back to normal and the animals all relaxed until he next visit.

He hopped into the truck and headed down the road and back home. Once he was he smiled and petted his favorite girl. She loved to see him come home safe and sound. Plus he always treated her like she was his little princess. Which to him she was cause she was always by his side no matter what happened or what went on. Her tail wagged as he walked into the house and left the deer in the back of the truck. He talked to the kitchen and grabbed a few garbage bags. Turning around he headed back outside and grabbed the deer off the truck. He hung it up in the garage and went on to clean and cut it. Once the head was off he set it in a freezer for when he took it to the shop later. After he walked into the house to hop into the shower and get cleaned off. Stripping down he stood under the water and just let it run over him. It was as if it was washing everything that was troubling his mind right off of him. He sighed and just stood there for a few minutes until the water started to turn cold. Getting out he headed to the room and got into more comfortable clothes. Then went and flopped down onto the couch to watch some tv. The news was on and he paid attention to that for a bit then surfed through the channels. He stopped at the outdoor channel and watched as some other hunters were waiting for deer. Then he would change it again and looked for something good. A western was on and he figured it was better than nothing. Laying there his phone went off and he looked at it and frowned. It was not anything he cared to take care of. He saw that something went wrong with a page and just rolled his eyes. He threw the phone on the floor and laid back down. After a few minutes he looked over at it and got up. He picked it up and texted a friend that he trusted. They talked for a bit and she got him to laugh and that helped to make him calm down more. He didn't know why but she just seemed to hate not seem him upset or without a smile. Every day it was a good morning and he liked seeing that on his phone. Just proved someone was wondering how he was doing and not anything to do with his stage name. It was kind of relaxing. His little girl jumped on the couch with him and snuggled up to him on his chest. She looked at his and licked right up his face. He just stayed there for a few minutes and was in a bit of shock. "ok girl that was sweet but I already took a bath ok." He stated and petted her head. She moved closer to him and he laughed. They stayed there and watched some tv before he found himself starting to drift off. Getting up he headed to the room and crawled into bed. Taking one of the pillowed and pulling it close to him as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
